J'aurais aimé
by GredW
Summary: SLASH: Harry est à Poudlard mais il ne veut voir personne... Il a bien des secrets...


**Disclaimer:** Le monde de Harry Potter et ses personnages et lieux ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne gagne pas d'argent sur cette fic. Blablabla...

**Note:** Pour celles et ceux qui connaissent mon autre fic, le pairing est complètement différent mais comme pour l'autre, c'est un SLASH! Donc homophobe passer votre chemin... Un petit peu de violence (rien qui ne pourrait choquer mais on ne sait jamais, je ne veux choquer personne...) et beaucoup de tendresse! J'ai mis un pairing T (PG13) pour le slash mais comme je ne comprends rien au rating... Si qqn trouve qu'il faudrait un autre rating qu'il n'hésite pas à me le dire!

J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira!

* * *

**« J'aurais aimé… »**

Le bureau du Professeur Dumbledore était silencieux. Seul le ronronnement de certains de ses objets mystérieux ainsi que le piaillement de Fumseck sur son perchoir étaient perceptibles.

Albus Dumbledore, illustre sorcier et directeur de Poudlard, porta à sa bouche une tasse de thé fumante. Une odeur citronnée embaumait la pièce mais Harry ne la sentait pas. Il fixait d'un air absent son ancien directeur. Ses prunelles vertes étaient éteintes, il n'avait besoin de nul miroir pour savoir qu'elles avaient perdu tout éclat. Il se sentait terriblement las. Il porta sa main à ses yeux.

« - Tu irais beaucoup mieux si tu acceptais de voir tes amis. Ils seraient heureux de sav… »

Harry secoua la tête.

« - Non, Professeur, je vous ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas qu'ils me voient dans cet état !

Mais au moins Ron et Hermione. Ils…

Non ! Eux moins que les autres ! »

Harry avait employé un ton ferme, espérant avoir finalement convaincu le vieil homme. Mais celui-ci reprit :

« - Et Molly ? Tu sais qu'elle te considère comme son fils et…

Non !

Et la petite Ginevra Weasley ? Elle a toujours un faible pour t…

NON, non, non et non ! »

Harry se leva brusquement et alla jusqu'à la fenêtre, agacé par le jeu du Directeur. Il savait qu'il essayait de le faire réagir pour le sortir de l'apathie dans lequel il se trouvait mais cela l'insupportait. L'homme essayait par tous les moyens de le faire sortir de ses gonds pour qu'il se décide à agir enfin… Mais à quoi bon… Cela ne servait même plus à rien de s'énerver. Baissant la tête, il soupira longuement.

« - J'aurais aimé… » Commença-t-il.

« - Oui, Harry ? » L'encouragea le sorcier.

« - J'aurais aimé survivre… » Murmura finalement le jeune Potter.

Le Professeur Dumbledore posa sa tasse. Toute malice avait disparu de son visage. Le poids de l'âge et des horreurs qu'il avait vu lui donnait un air grave et sérieux. Il avait assisté impuissant au combat final entre Tom Jedusor et Harry. Il avait vu le sort lancé par Tom rebondir sur son protégé et détruire Voldemort. Mais le sort était trop puissant, tout ne fut pas renvoyé vers le Mage Noir, et ce qui restait était d'une telle force que ça en avait tué instantanément le jeune homme. Le monde sorcier était en fin en paix mais endeuillé ; leur héros était mort pour le sauver.

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry s'était réveillé dans une chambre sombre. Il se sentait bizarrement bien, sans aucune douleur. Il aperçut alors son corps sans vie près de lui et il sut. Pourtant il ne comprenait comment il était revenu dans le monde des vivants en tant que fantôme. Il ne se souvenait que de l'éclat vert du sort l'anéantissant.

Depuis, il hantait les murs de Poudlard sans que personne, hormis le Professeur Dumbledore, ne le sache. Il se cachait de tous, y compris des autres fantômes. Que diraient-ils s'il le voyait dans cet état ? Qu'en penserait le monde sorcier ? Il imaginait déjà les titres de la Gazette des Sorciers…

Harry quitta sans un mot son seul ami et traversa la porte du bureau. Il soupira à nouveau tandis qu'il parcourait la zone du château où il était à peu près sûr de ne pas être vu. On était en pleines vacances d'été, il n'y avait donc plus d'élèves. Mais pendant la guerre, le Terrier ayant été détruit, Molly et Arthur Weasley avaient demandé au directeur de Poudlard s'il pouvait accueillir dans l'école leurs derniers rejetons. Le square Grimmauld avait été le QG de l'Ordre et servait maintenant d'abri pour certains blessés et réfugiés qui avaient tout perdu. Harry restait près des dortoirs des Serdaigles et des Poufsouffles. Il pouvait maintenant visiter des endroits qu'il lui était avant interdit, puisqu'il ne craignait plus aucun danger mortel. L'ancien Gryffondor eut un petit rire sarcastique.

De toute façon, à cette heure-ci, chaque jeune Weasley était occupé. Les jumeaux (dont la mère ne voulait pas qu'ils s'approchent des blessés) devaient se trouver dans un des laboratoires des cachots, occupés à fabriquer leurs farces et attrapes. Ils avaient perdus leurs magasins pendant une attaque de Pré-au-Lard. Bizarrement, le Professeur Snape passait beaucoup de temps avec eux. Ils avaient été dans l'Ordre ceux qui étaient chargés de préparer toutes sortes de potions aux autres membres. Cette activité les avait considérablement rapprochés. Assez pour amener certaines rumeurs plutôt salaces… Harry n'y avait pas cru, jusqu'à il y a une semaine à peu près. Dans les sous-sol, au détour des couloirs, il avait alors surpris une scène assez intime entre les frères et l'homme. Il était reparti les joues étonnement rouges pour un fantôme. Si au départ, il avait été choqué par cet étrange « couple », il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer que ses amis soient heureux, même si cela devait être avec « le bâtard graisseux » comme son meilleur ami nommait Snape.

Il soupira à nouveau, la tête basse, le dos voûté.

Quant à Ginny, elle, devait se trouver sur le terrain de Quidditch avec Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Colin et Denis Crivey. Depuis sa mort et celle d'autres membres de l'ordre comme Nymphadora Tonks, elle passait sa vie sur un balai, pourchassant le vif d'or ou frappant les cognards. Harry savait que c'était sa manière à elle d'extérioriser sa souffrance, d'évacuer sa tristesse. Elle avait été très proche de Nymphadora, la considérant comme une amie mais aussi un mentor. Il la soupçonnait d'avoir plus qu'un béguin pour la jeune auror mais elle n'avait jamais voulu le reconnaître. Sa mort l'avait rendue amère mais aussi plus combative, c'était devenue une arme redoutable contre les Mangemorts qui ne voyaient en elle, pour leur perte, que la dernière des Weasley, une fragile petite fille.

Harry flânait maintenant dans le Parc du château, veillant toujours à ce que personne ne le remarque. Des éclats de rire lui parvinrent… et doucement, il suivit leurs échos. Non loin, assis sur un banc en pierre, la jeune fille sur les genoux de l'adolescent, se trouvaient ses deux meilleurs amis. Il aurait aimé courir vers eux et se jeter dans leurs bras mais il se contenta de glisser furtivement derrière un arbre pour les observer. Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley.

Ils discutaient tranquillement, Hermione caressant le dos de son copain, une main de Ron se perdant dans les cheveux de la Gryffondor. Puis doucement, leurs mains se joignirent, leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent. Lentement, le jeune Weasley alla à la rencontre de la bouche de son amie. Ils s'embrassèrent d'abord délicatement puis de manière passionnée.

Harry émit un sourd gémissement de douleur. Le cœur qu'il ne possédait plus se contracta amèrement. Il était mort et pourtant, comme avant la bataille, il avait encore mal.

Il les regarda s'embrasser, souhaitant ardemment être à sa place. Pourquoi ne pouvait ce pas être lui sur les genoux du jeune homme, ses mains à lui dans ses cheveux roux, la bouche collée à la sienne, sa langue caressant celle de Ron.

Il revint à lui quand il vit le rouquin caresser amoureusement, il lui semblait, la joue de celle qui avait été sa meilleure amie. Ne supportant plus de les voir ensemble, il s'envola.

Sur la tour d'Astronomie, il put réfléchir plus calmement. Le vent soufflait mais ses cheveux ne bougeaient plus, éternellement figés.

Il ne savait pas quand il était tombé amoureux de son meilleur ami. Il ne se souvenait que du moment où il s'en était rendu compte.

Au début de leur septième année, ses amis s'étaient finalement déclarés et avaient commencé à sortir ensemble. Bien qu'il fut heureux pour eux (ils s'étaient assez tournés autour), il se sentait inconfortable en leur présence. Il avait d'abord pensé que ce qui le gênait c'était qu'il ne voulait pas tenir la chandelle ou les déranger. Mais il s'était vite rendu compte, grâce à Ginny d'ailleurs, qu'il avait toutes les caractéristiques de la jalousie. Pendant quelques jours, il ne put faire face à Ron. Comment avait-il pu s'enticher de la copine de son meilleur ami ? Néanmoins la jeune fille ne lui plaisait pas particulièrement. Il la trouvait belle et intelligente et il l'aimait beaucoup mais elle ne l'attirait pas. Il se surprenait de plus en plus à contempler le rouquin, surtout quand ils étaient seuls, dans leur dortoir, dans les vestiaires de leur équipe, dans la salle sur demande… réagissant drôlement à la présence et aux moindres geste, même anodins, de son meilleur ami. Il s'était considérablement embelli. Il adorait ses cheveux mi-longs qui lui retombaient en frange folle sur ses profonds yeux bleus, sa bouche pleine, sa grande taille et sa fine silhouette musclée par le Quidditch. Tout ça lui faisait plus d'effet que Cho Chang et Fleur Delacourt réunies. Il s'était donc avoué, mortifié, qu'il était tombé amoureux de Ronald Billius Weasley. Il avait alors enfoui son secret profondément en lui, se contentant de la forte amitié que lui offrait avec générosité et attention son ami.

Après sa mort, il aurait cru que les voir ensemble ne le toucherait pas autant. Ne dit-on pas que l'on est plus paisible ensuite, que l'on laisse tous ses tracas dans le monde des vivants ? Mais c'était compter sans sa foutue condition de fantôme. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas avoir la même chance que les autres ? Il avait souffert de sa différence toute sa vie. N'avait-il pas le droit de mourir et d'avoir enfin la paix, loin de toutes les préoccupations qui le surchargeaient ?

Il n'arrivait pas à être réellement heureux pour eux. Il ne leur en voulait pas mais ça lui était difficile de les voir s'aimer. Voilà pourquoi il voulait que personne n'apprenne son état. Connaissant Ron, il serait capable de lui demander d'hanter sa future maison, celle qu'il achètera pour sa femme et sa petite famille et même d'en faire le parrain de son premier enfant.

Il serra les poings, éloignant toutes ces images loin de lui. Il devait trouver un moyen de partir, de retrouver le monde des morts. Il serait même capable d'aller au ministère, retrouver l'arche qui lui avait volé Sirius. Il ferma les yeux. En plus, il avait envie de les revoir, toutes les personnes qu'il avait perdues : ses parents, Sirius, Remus… Il espérait que les deux hommes s'étaient finalement retrouvés. Le loup-garou avait été si malheureux à la mort de son amant, ne luttant que parce qu'Harry était encore là.

Quand le jour commença à décliner, il alla retrouver le Professeur Dumbledore. Celui-ci lui avait dit qu'il essayerait de trouver un moyen de le faire basculer dans l'autre monde. Il devait lui donner une réponse avant le dîner. Il partirait de ce monde avant la fin de la journée, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Il était presque arrivé au bureau quand un besoin subit et impérieux de voir une dernière fois Ron se fit sentir. Il essaya de l'ignorer mais il se retrouva vite près de la Tour des rouge et or. Heureusement pour lui, les tableaux gardaient le secret sur sa présence au château. Il aurait eu dû mal à leur cacher son existence, mais ils obéissaient à une requête de Dumbledore. Il rentra prudemment dans la salle commune déserte sous le regard triste de la Grosse Dame. Elle était vide. Il savait qu'avant le repas Hermione aimait prendre une douche pour se relaxer. Ron, alors, allait dans leur dortoir. Avant la bataille, Harry adorait ses moments, attendant impatiemment la fin de la journée. Il avait son ami pour lui tout seul. Il pénétra doucement dans le dortoir mais il n'y avait personne. Ron devait être dans la salle de bain. Sa robe et sa chemise traînaient sur son lit, ainsi que d'autres objets comme de l'encre et du parchemin. Il regarda la porte de la salle d'eau. Avant d'avoir même conscience que ce qu'il faisait était mal, qu'il violait l'intimité de son meilleur ami, il passa sa tête à travers la paroi.

Pendant un moment, il ne put plus bouger. Ce qu'il voyait le glaçait d'effroi. Puis, brusquement, il se jeta sur son meilleur ami, criant son prénom. Ron était allongé sur le dallage froid et humide, ses yeux bleus déteints grands ouverts, baignant dans son sang. La lame dont il s'était servi était soigneusement posée sur le rebord du lavabo devant lui.

« Ron, Ron ! Bon sang, réveille-toi ! Ne meurs pas ! Tu ne peux pas ! »

Harry aurait aimé prendre son meilleur ami dans ses bras, le secouer, le réchauffer mais il était complètement impuissant. Il se détesta de n'être qu'un maudit fantôme, de ne pas avoir su dévier ce sort pour avoir pu rester avec son ami. Il hurla, demanda de l'aide, appela au secours, pria pour que quelqu'un l'entende car il n'osait pas quitter la pièce et laisser Ron seul.

Des larmes coulaient doucement sur ses joues. Il ne savait même pas qu'un fantôme pouvait pleurer.

Il interpella le rouquin :

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Toute ta famille est encore en vie. Ton père et Charlie ont survécu à leurs blessures. Tu as une copine magnifique et intelligente qui ne rêve que de devenir ta femme. Tu vas avoir une splendide carrière en tant qu'auror ! Pourquoi ? Maintenant, tu es parti et je ne suis même pas là pour t'accueillir ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'as-tu à nouveau abandonné ? »

Il était en colère contre lui et contre son meilleur ami. Il pleurait bruyamment, accroupi près du corps de son meilleur ami.

Soudain il sentit une légère caresse, comme une brise sur son visage et il leva la tête. Debout, penché au-dessus de lui, Ron lui souriait, lui murmurant qu'il était là. Sans y penser, Harry serra son ami dans ses bras. Cette embrassade était assez curieuse. Il aurait cru que le contact aurait été glacial et répugnant mais, tout au contraire, la présence de son ami le réchauffait suavement. Ron lui caressait gentiment le dos, tout en lui chuchotant des paroles réconfortantes. Il était lui-même heureux de retrouver les bras du brun.

Harry se détacha, le regarda longuement et baissa ses yeux vers le corps sans vie à leurs pieds. Ron suivit son regard et se figea. Il fut choqué et effrayé, puis triste.

« Pourquoi as-tu fais ça, Ron ? »

Ce dernier soupira. Ses paupières closes, il hésitait.

« Ron » Insista son meilleur ami.

Le rouquin hocha la tête.

« Comment étais-je censé vivre sans toi ? »

Harry écarquilla les yeux mais avant qu'il ne puisse parler, son ami continua.

« - J'ai en moi un secret, Harry… Le seul que je n'ai jamais réussi à te dire. Et pourtant tu les connais tous. Hermione ne me connaît pas aussi bien que toi. Mais celui-là, si je te le révèle, tu pourrais me haïr, et dans notre cas, éternellement…

Jamais ! » S'écria l'autre. « Tu es comme un frère pour moi ! »

Ron frissonna.

« - Je ne veux pas être ton frère, Harry » Le brun le regarda atterré. « Quant tu es mort, mon monde s'est écroulé. Je ne pouvais pas vivre sans toi. Tu étais ce qui me faisait me lever le matin et me battre dans la journée, c'est pour toi que j'ai survécu à cette guerre, à chaque défaite, à chaque blessure, à chaque mort… C'est pour toi que je fêtais chaque victoire, pour te voir enfin sourire, te réjouir. Je ne veux pas être ni ton frère ni ton meilleur ami, Harry. Je te veux, comme compagnon, comme amant. Je t'aime. Je t'ai toujours aimé. Depuis notre premier regard échangé dans le Poudlard Express. Je suis tombé amoureux de ce garçon de onze ans maigrelet portant des pantalons trop grands pour lui mais avec les plus beaux yeux verts que je n'avais jamais vu. Tes yeux m'ont toujours fascinés. Je n'ai jamais assez remercié Merlin que tu sois devenu mon ami et non celui de Malefoy. Je n'ai su que je t'aimais qu'après la mort de Sirius. J'ai tout fait pour t'aider, te soutenir. Quand tu n'arrivais pas à dormir et que tu te glissais dans mon lit à la recherche d'un réconfort fraternel, mon cœur battait la chamade et mon corps réagissait à ta présence, même si je savais que tu préférais les filles comme Cho ou ma petite sœur. Alors je me suis tu, niant ce que je considérais comme une trahison à ton égard. Il y avait Hermione, je savais qu'elle m'aimait et moi aussi je l'aime d'une certaine façon. J'ai essayé de tout oublier en sortant avec elle. Mais je n'y suis jamais arrivé. J'aurai aimé tout t'avouer avant la bataille finale mais j'ai eu peur. Tu étais venu comme à tes habitudes dormir près de moi. Plus je te regardais et plus j'avais envie de le faire. Mais je me suis contenté de te donner ta potion de sommeil pour que tu te reposes. J'ai passé la nuit à te veiller, te sentant endormi et paisible entre mes bras. Si j'avais su que c'était la dernière fois que tu y serais vivant, je … je … t'aurais peut-être tout dit… »

Harry serra à nouveau son ami. Il tremblait, la révélation de Ron le laissait pantelant et submergé par tant d'émotions. Ron l'aimait…Il l'aimait…

« - Tu aurais dû me dire que tu étais revenu…

Non. » Harry secoua la tête négativement « Je ne voulais pas que tu me voies dans cet état.

Si j'avais su, je serai venu te rejoindre plus tôt !

Oh, Ron… »

Le brun embrassa fougueusement son ami, obéissant à une demande de son corps. Il avait besoin de sentir son ami près de lui, de le caresser. Fiévreusement, ils se rapprochèrent, permettant à leurs corps un plus grand contact. La langue d'Harry alla taquiner celle de Ron, qui la suivit dans ses mouvements.

Embrasser son ami était la chose la plus incroyable et la plus belle qu'il avait jamais faite. Et leur état de fantôme rendait le baiser plus vaporeux mais aussi plus sensuel comme si chacune de leurs atomes entraient en contact et se fondait. Ils ne faisaient plus qu'un. Leurs sens qu'ils pensaient tous deux avoir perdu s'activaient. Harry put ainsi goûter le caramel et le chocolat de la bouche de Ron. Il sentait aussi les mains de son ami se mouvoir sur son corps fantomatique.

Quand ils terminèrent leurs baisers, ils restèrent collés l'un à l'autre.

« Je t'aime aussi Ron. »

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau pour sceller la promesse d'éternité contenue dans la phrase de Harry.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement, laissant le passage au Professeur Dumbledore. Les garçons se retournèrent vers lui. Ses traits étaient marqués par la vieillesse et la douleur comme si la mort du jeune Weasley avait réussi à faire tomber le masque qu'il s'était apposé après la sanglante guerre.

« Ron… Harry… »

Albus Dumbledore alla de l'un à l'autre. Il était toutefois heureux de les voir enfin réunis.

« Professeur » dit doucement le rouquin. « J'ai laissé près de mon lit une lettre pour Hermione et une pour ma famille. Pourriez-vous leur donner de ma part ? » Le directeur hocha la tête gravement. « Pourriez-vous aussi faire en sorte que ni Hermione ni Ginny ne voit mon…ne me voit ainsi ? Je vous en remercie. »

Le silence pesait sur eux.

« Professeur Dumbledore » Commença cette fois Harry « Avez-vous trouvé un moyen de me… nous faire entrer dans le monde des morts ? »

Le directeur secoua la tête négativement la tête. Les deux garçons parurent tristes. Ils ne voulaient pas rester ici, ni risquer d'être vu par leur famille.

« Je crois de toute manière que vous n'aurez pas besoin de moi ou de quelconque formule. » Dit le directeur doucement.

D'abord surpris, Harry remarqua alors le faible rayonnement qui se dégageait de leurs corps de fantômes. Peu à peu leurs silhouettes transparentes s'égrenaient en petites particules de lumière. Ils partaient ailleurs, vers une vie meilleure, une vie à deux.

« - Vous avez trouvé tous deux ce que vous recherchiez, vous pouvez partir maintenant.

Merci Professeur » déclara Harry, des pépites dorées éclairant ses prunelles.

« - Non, Harry. C'est moi qui te remercie. Au nom de notre monde et du monde moldu, je te remercie jeune Harry Potter. Puisses-tu être heureux. »

Il regarda alors les deux jeunes, main dans la main, disparaître lentement. Il restait seul.

Une petite silhouette chevelue posa des bouquets de fleurs sur les tombes devant elle.

« J'aurai aimé être ici, près de vous… Et dès que j'aurai fini ce que j'ai à faire je viendrai vous rejoindre (elle désigna la petite parcelle de terre qu'elle avait acheté près de la tombe d'Harry).

J'ai lu ta lettre Ron et j'ai compris, ne t'inquiète pas. Je crois que j'ai toujours su mais que je n'ai pas voulu le voir. Tu n'as jamais été réellement heureux avec moi, je le savais. Tu es un piètre menteur, Ronald. (Elle eut un petit rire qui se transforma en bref sanglot). Le Professeur Dumbledore m'a assurée que vous étiez heureux alors je sais que je peux vous laisser un moment tous les deux seuls, que vous ne ferez pas trop de bêtises sans moi. Profitez-en tant que je ne suis pas là !

(Elle soupira)

Ta mort a été un choc pour ta famille et nos amis… Pour moi aussi… Nous nous croyions en sécurité depuis la fin de la guerre. Tout le monde a compris ton geste Ron. Sauf… Percy. Mais je lui ai fait regretter son intolérance et son homophobie, il en avait encore la marque pour l'enterrement. Tes parents ont été dévastés, ta mère surtout mais ton père la soutient énormément, ainsi que le Professeur Dumbledore. Billy a de la chance d'avoir Fleur. Elle s'occupe de lui, sinon il en oublierait de boire et de manger. Charlie s'est enfermé dans un étrange mutisme. Il est reparti en Roumanie dès la fin de la cérémonie. Les jumeaux eux se sont appuyés sur le Professeur Snape. Je ne sais pas si tu l'approuverai mais ils ont annoncé leur liaison et le Professeur a été une merveille d'affection et de soutien, prenant en main toute la famille. Quant à Ginny, elle a arrêté le Quidditch. Elle s'est réveillée et enfin elle a pleuré. Nous avons pleuré ensemble. Nous nous aidons. Sans elle, je vous aurais sûrement rejoint.

Ne m'oubliez pas mes amis ! J'ai encore des choses à faire. Il faut faire en sorte que cette guerre et vos morts aient servi à quelque chose. Je ferai tout pour que notre rêve de voir le monde sorcier en paix, ouvert aux autres créatures magiques et aux moldus se réalise. Et quand mon travail sera fini, je viendrai près de vous. Attendez-moi»

Elle se releva péniblement, ne souhaitant pas laisser ses amis. Elle finit par se retourner. A quelques mètres de là, une jeune fille rousse l'attendait. Ginny tendit la main à Hermione, dans ses yeux dansait la promesse d'une nouvelle vie. La brune lui sourit, prit sa main, acceptant ainsi de laisser les fantômes derrière elle. Quand elle quitta le cimetière, elle sentit un vent provenant des tombes ébouriffer malicieusement ses cheveux, lui apportant l'odeur des roses qu'elle avait déposées ainsi que le rire de ses meilleurs amis.

Une dernière larme solitaire s'échappa d'une de ses paupières.

« Attendez-moi… »


End file.
